backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
High Tea
High Tea is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Horses Summary When Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone can not agree on what to do, they let Tasha decide, and she leads them on a quest for the perfect cup of tea. Recap Pablo is in the backyard, moving his flippers as if steering the wheel of a race car. He greets the viewers and tells them that he wants to drive a race car. Tyrone walks up to him. Tyrone asks Pablo if he would like to go mountain climbing, which he describes as thrilling. Pablo disagrees and asks Tyrone if he would like to drive a race car, which he describes as fast. Tyrone refuses to go with Pablo's idea. Uniqua comes up to the boys and asks them if they want to watch her perform stand-up comedy, which she describes as funny. Pablo and Tyrone don't and both ask her if she wants to do one of their hobbies. All three want to do their own thing. They start to argue. Uniqua proposes that they let Tasha decide what to play today. Pablo and Tyrone like the idea and walk up to Tasha, who is sitting alone at the picnic table. The three ask her what she would like to do. Tasha tells the trio that she would like to have a tea party. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are momentarily disappointed by this answer, because they don't think a tea party could be fast, thrilling, or funny, but since they promised to do what Tasha decides, the three are forced to go along with Tasha. They sing the song Pip Pip Cheerio!. Tasha tells the others that before they can have the perfect tea party, they must first gather the items needed to make the perfect cup of tea. Tasha tells them that first, the four will have to retrieve the golden tea leaf. The backyard transforms into the home of the gold tea leaves, the jungle of Borneo. The four swing on lifts to look for the gold-colored leaves, and sing Zip Zip Zip from Tree to Tree. They finally find the leaves after many attempts at giving Tasha yellow, tan, and silver leaves. Tasha pulls out a pocketbook from behind her dress and carefully places them in her purse. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone think about how fun zipping from the trees was: and it was exciting and thrilling. Pablo enjoyed zooming through the jungle and asks Tasha what they will do next. Tasha tells him that next, they will go to the Ming Empire for its ruler's royal tea set. They set off to the Emperor's castle. When they arrive, Tasha rings the doorbell, but Emperor Austin doesn't respond. Tasha rings the bell again. For a moment, Uniqua thinks that the Emperor isn't home, but Tasha persists. "Hello, Your Majesty! Hello? Hello?" says Tasha sweetly. She tries ringing the doorbell repeatedly. Austin is annoyed by the sound and opens the doors to let Tasha and her friends in. When they come in, they see the tea set on the Emperor's table. The Emperor, with an angry look on his face, asks the friends why they have come. Tasha tells him that they want to borrow his tea set. "No!" is the Emperor's only answer. Tasha asks why he's so grumpy, and Emperor Austin explains that all he does is sit on his throne all day. "...and that makes me grumpy!" he tells them. Uniqua asks Austin if they could have it after making him laugh. Austin doubts that they'll even get him to smile, and allows them to attempt to make him even giggle. He sings The Grumpy Emperor. Tyrone tries to make him laugh by juggling a soccer ball, a book, and an apple, but doesn't succeed. Tasha does a silly dance, but fails. Pablo tries to make him laugh by making a funny face, but doesn't achieve the task. Uniqua then walks up to him and asks him a knock knock joke: "Knock knock." Uniqua says. Austin doesn't get the point until Uniqua reminds him to ask "Who's there?", and the emperor does so. "Banana." Uniqua says. Uniqua repeats this joke a second time. On the third time, she replaces "banana" with "orange". Austin asks "Orange who?". Uniqua says "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?". Austin has not heard this and slowly finds the meaning of the joke, going from giggling to chuckling to laughing maniacally. Austin can't stop laughing and allows Tasha to take the tea set. Outside the castle, Tyrone admits that meeting the Emperor was: exciting and funny. Tasha leaves the Ming Empire and tells the three others that next, they will need the hot water from the geyser of the Gobi Desert. They get on four horses and sing ''The Galloping Song ''as they ride toward the geyser. The kids realize that galloping on horses was: exciting and fast. Tasha then pulls out a tea kettle and fills it up with hot water as the geyser gushes. Austin, the Ming Emperor, walks to them and gives Tasha a cup of sugar and tea ingredients. Tasha pulls out more teacups from her back and gives Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone a cup. They all sip tea poured by Tasha. Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua admit to Tasha that they loved the adventure, and found it to be everything that they wanted: 'exciting and fast', 'exciting and thrilling', and 'exciting and funny'. Tasha's stomach growls. Austin asks if the sound was the geyser gushing again. Pablo tells him that it was just his stomach and invites everyone to his house for peanut butter and jelly. The desert transforms back into the backyard and the five sing the end song. They all rush into Pablo's house for a snack. Tasha opens the door and yells, "Pip pip cheerio!" Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone *Naelee Rae as Tasha *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Emperor Austin) See also *Pip Pip Cheerio! *Zip Zip Zip from Tree to Tree *The Grumpy Emperor *The Galloping Song *Emperor Austin's Palace Category:Episodes Category:Season 1